The proposed observational study will augment the patient process and outcome data collected under the California Treatment Outcome Project (CalTOP) by conducting program and workforce surveys and focus groups among community-based treatment programs (CTPs) that are currently participating in CalTOP to improve our understanding of organizational and staff readiness for adopting and implementing research-based treatment interventions, especially those tested by NIDA's Clinical Trials Network (CTN). Readiness for change and other organizational and staff factors related to patient outcomes will be explored through analyses of these new data and the comprehensive patient data already collected. The proposed study will complement and extend surveys underway among CTPs participating in the CTN, and will lay the foundation for identifying and developing effective implementation strategies in future studies. Specific aims of the project are to: (1) assess organizational and managerial characteristics related to readiness to adopt and implement research-based interventions among non-CTN CTPs in California; (2) assess workforce characteristics related to readiness to adopt and implement research-based interventions among non-CTN CTPs in California; (3) assess patient outcomes (treatment retention, completion, post-treatment outcomes) in relation to organizational and workforce readiness for adopting and implementing research-based interventions; and (4) develop preliminary recommendations for (a) organizational adaptations and clinical practices that facilitate the incorporation of research-based interventions, (b) addressing workforce needs to increase the readiness for implementing research-based interventions, and (c) policies to encourage adoption of research-based treatment in mainstream CTPs by means of appropriate funding, provision of required resources, and technical guidance.